Jeder Topf findet seinen Deckel
by dasBlubbs
Summary: Sakano kann die Liebenden nicht verstehen, was soll so toll an dieser Gefühlsdusselei sein??? Aber eines Tages fühlt er sich selbst mit einem neuen Gefühl konfontriert, kann das Liebe sein????


Titel: Jeder Topf findet seinen Deckel Autor: DasBlubbs Fanfiction: Gravitation Disclaimer: Die Welt von Gravitation gehört Maki Murakami. Ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Story!!! Autoren Bemerkung: Kommentare sind, wie solls auch anders sein... mehr als erwünscht =^^=. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Dies ist meine erste beendete Story *nick*  
  
  
  
Jeder Topf findet seinen Deckel =================================  
  
Part 1 ------  
  
Ärgerlich ging Sakano durch die Straßen - hatte Shuichi tatsächlich das Konzert vergessen????... Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben, schließlich war die Musik für seinen Freund eines der wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben.  
  
Voller Wucht schlug er die Tür zu Yuki's Apartment auf. "Shuichi", schrie er aus vollem Halse. Lange Zeit rührte sich gar nichts. Sakano wollte fuchsteufelswild die Wohnung schon wieder verlassen, als plötzlich, noch völlig schlaftrunken, Shuichi um die Ecke des Schlafzimmers blickte. Mehr als ein leichtes und undeutliches "Hä?" vernahm man nicht. "Hä??? Ist das alles??? Mann was denkst du dir denn.. Wir stehen mitten in einer Misere und das einzige was dir darauf einfällt ist ein 'Hä'." Sakano schüttelte den Kopf und warf seinem Freund einen mißbilligenden Blick zu.  
  
"Denken?!?", träumerisch und mit Unverständnis im Blick sah er seinen Producer an. "Na hast du es denn ganz vergessen?" "Vergessen... was?", Shuichi schien einfach nicht zu verstehen, es wirkte, als wenn seine Gedanken noch ganz woanders wären. "Deinen Live Auftritt bei CME, dem Musiksender."   
  
Weit riß sein Freund die Augen auf. "Verdammte Scheiße", wütend stampfte er auf den Boden. Durch den Tumult auf seinem Flur neugierig geworden, lugte jetzt auch Yuki um die Ecke. Außer mit einem halbaufgeknöpften Hemd - was er natürlich linksrum trug - war er mit nichts bekleidet. Sakano konnte sich sehr gut ausmalen, wo er gerade reingeplatzt war. Schüchternheit breitete sich nun in ihm aus. Es war ihm peinlich, seinen Freund gestört zu haben.  
  
"Was ist hier los...", gähnend wandte Yuki sich an Sakano.   
  
"Was los ist??? Nun, dein lieber Shuichi hat vor lauter Liebelei einen wichtigen Termin vergessen.", Sakano war immer noch sichtlich sauer, denn ein rauer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Wartet nur bis K das erfährt... oh Mann... dem will ich dann nicht vor seine Flinte laufen. Wahrscheinlich wird er uns alle auseinander nehmen." ... "Ach Saka'chan, ich glaube nicht, dass er lange auf uns sauer sein wird. Schließlich braucht er uns genauso wie wir ihn. Außerdem, naja... vielleicht versteht er es ja sogar. Ich weiß, das es für mein Fehlen keine Entschuldigung gibt, aber ich habe es einfach vergessen", meinte Shuichi und setzte dabei einen Dackelblick auf, der förmlich um Verzeihung flehte. Doch heute ließ sich Sakano nicht so einfach besänftigen, er war dafür einfach zu aufgebracht. "Ach nix da, keine faulen Ausreden."   
  
Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich stampfend um und verließ die Wohnung. Es war nun wohl an der Zeit, sich in Richtung Aufnahmestudio zu bewegen, wo er dann wohl die ehrenvolle Aufgabe hatte, K das Dilemma beizubringen. Mit Unbehagen dachte er an das bevorstehende Gespräch.  
  
Die beiden Liebenden hingegen sahen sich in die Augen und begaben sich händchenhaltend wieder ins Schlafzimmer. "Hab ich dir eigentlich heute schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe Yuki?" "Ja, bestimmt 20 mal", erwiderte dieser leicht lächelnd und fügte noch grinsend hinzu: "Aber ich wüßte ja auch nicht, was ich ohne meinen kleinen Volltrottel anstellen würde" "Das ist aber nicht die Liebeserklärung die ich von dir hören wollte", grummelte Shuichi leicht. "Ich zeige sie dir ja viel lieber, als über sie zu sprechen", entgegnete Yuki rau und hob dabei Shuichi's Kinn, um ihn sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. "Also komm, und laß es mich dir zeigen", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, bevor er leicht zubiss. "Au", schrie sein `kleiner Volltrottel` leicht auf, doch dann umarmte Shuichi ihn und strich sanft über seinen Rücken. Man hörte nur noch ein leichtes Schnurren, danach waren sie in ihrer "Welt" gefangen" und verschlangen sich gegenseitig.   
  
"Immer dieses Liebesgefasel, ich kann es nicht mehr hören", brummelte Sakano vor sich hin. Er kickte einen Stein vor sich her... "Ach verflucht noch mal", er bäumte sich auf und raufte sich die Haare. "Was macht die Menschen so vergeßlich, wenn sie verliebt sind... ".   
  
"Autsch..." Bei seinem letzten Kick war der Stein hochgeschleudert und hatte einen Passanten getroffen. "Oh sorry", brabbelte Sakano und blickte den Getroffenen an. "Oh", entfuhr es ihm.   
  
"Ja... Oh - du Hasenfuß", K sah ärgerlich zu seinem Kumpel. "Nett dich zu treffen, ich meine... entschuldige den Stein... ich... ach... na.. na... es war nicht mit Absicht", Sakano schien sichtlich durcheinander und wurde sogar leicht blaß. "Naja...", grummelte K und winkte ab. Doch dann stichelte er leicht: "Warst wohl in Gedanken versunken... na wie heißt denn die Glückliche?" "Ähm... Glückliche.. nene... so war das nicht..." "Mich kannst du nicht hinters Licht führen, ich denke das weißt du", dabei hielt er demonstrativ seinen Handrevolver vor Sakanos Stirn. "Ich, ähhh... ich lüge nicht." "Kein bißchen?", forschte K nach. "Nein kein bißchen, es gibt keine." "Mhhh", nachdenklich runzelte sich K's Stirn... dann schien er einen Gedankenblitz zu haben: "Aber vielleicht EINEN?" Jetzt blickte Sakano noch verlegener zu K. "Nein, auch KEINEN." "Na dann ist ja gut", meinte sein Freund lächelnd.   
  
Um ein unverfänglicheres Thema anzufangen, begann Sakano, von den verpatzten Auftritt zu erzählen. Noch immer war er leicht eingeschüchtert von K's Persönlichkeit - denn die hatte er ohne Frage. Doch zu seiner Überraschung reagierte K ganz gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "  
  
Nunja, man muß die Liebenden halt lassen." Sakano ärgerte sich... nun waren sie schon wieder bei diesen Thema, ach wie haßte er es. Ja, er haßte es, denn noch nie war ihm die Liebe begegnet. Jeder seiner Freunde hatte bisher eine Freundin oder in Shuichi's Fall einen Freund, doch er... er war seit jeher solo. Liebe war für ihn ein unerreichbares Ziel.   
  
"Ach ich hab eh dafür keine Zeit für dieses Liebesgedusel", versuchte er sich einzureden. Dabei wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Person, der er alles anvertrauen konnte, ein Herz, das sein Herz komplett machte, das den leeren Fleck in seinen Leben ausfüllte.   
  
"Ist was?", K neigte seinen Kopf und sah Sakano jetzt nachdenklich, von unten blickend an. Leicht abwesend meinte sein Freund: "Nein, natürlich nicht." "Um ehrlich zu sein, sieht es für mich so aus, als wenn du darunter leiden würdest", forschte K jetzt weiter. "Ach was, wieso sollte ich leiden... Leiden nur weil ich einsam bin, du spinnst", er winkte ab und rannte weg. Eine Träne floß über sein Gesicht und fiel zu Boden.  
  
Sakano rannte, rannte als wenn es um sein Leben gehen würde - rannte um seinen Gefühlen zu entkommen. Natürlich verstand er Shuichi, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Ja er beneidete ihn sogar um Yuki, um einen, der einen so nahm wie man war. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm.   
  
Nach fast 1km hielt er endlich an, doch als er sich umdrehte, stand K direkt hinter ihm. "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", flüsterte dieser ihm entgegen. Verwirrt sah er den Manager von Bad Luck an. Was sollte das bedeuten, was wollte er... merkte er nicht das er störte. Sakano drehte sich wieder zurück und wollte weiter rennen, doch K hielt ihn plötzlich von hinten fest und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. Sakano erstarrte zu Stein und blieb angewurzelt stehen. Er realisierte nichts mehr und vergaß alles um sich herum. Selbst dass K strahlend an ihm vorbei lief und hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwand, bekam er nur verschwommen mit.   
  
"Dieser Schwachkopf", rief er mürbe ", Jetzt macht er sich auch noch über mich lustig."   
  
Erst Minuten später, als sich die erste Anspannung etwas legte, machte sich dann auch Sakano auf den Weg nach Hause... - die Stelle im Nacken brannte wie Feuer. Selbst eine kalte Dusche konnte dieses Gefühl nicht abschalten. Immer wieder rieb er sich dort die Haut. Ein Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper, war es Scham... Ekel... oder war es ein bis dahin ihm unbekanntes Gefühl...? Er konnte es nicht definieren. Die Nacht schlief er gar nicht, er drehte sich nur von einer Seite zur anderen. Selbst die Versuche, sich einzureden das es sich nur um einen Scherz handelte, halfen ihm nicht. "Verfluchter Mist", mit geballten Fäusten schlug er aufs Bett.   
  
Part 2 ------  
  
Sakano blieb lange wach liegen und betrachtete einfach die Decke über seinem Bett. Er sah sie einfach nur an und wußte letztendlich jede Kleinigkeit an ihr zu beschreiben - aber seine Augenlider wollten, trotz fortgeschrittener Zeit, einfach nicht träger werden. Überhaupt war er innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt um ans Schlafen denken zu können.  
  
Der Mond - der direkt vor seinem Fenster stand, leuchtete in sein Zimmer. Genervt von der Helligkeit, die seines "Schlafenswollen" nicht gerade sehr förderlich war, stand er auf und begab sich an die Fenster, um die Vorhänge zu zuziehen. Beim letzten Fenster blieb er stehen und sah auf den davorstehenden Sessel, der vom Mondlicht so angestrahlt wurde, das er der leuchtendste Punkt im Raum war. Neben ihm lag ein altes Fotoalbum, welches aus dem Regal gerutscht war. Dieser Sessel, mit dem Blick nach draußen, war seine Lieblingsecke in seinem Apartment. Von hier konnte er alles beobachten, was draußen vor seiner Türe geschah.   
  
Meist, wenn er hier saß, spielte eine leichte Musik im Hintergrund und er schlürfte gemütlich einen Tee. Ab und zu verdunkelte er auch sein Zimmer und ließ nur eine Kerze brennen. Die Gemütlichkeit dieser kleinen Ecke war nicht abzustreiten. So konnte Sakano auch diesen Abend nicht widerstehen, der Sessel sah einfach zu einladend aus. In eine Decke eingekuschelt (sie befand sich immer neben dem Kuschelstuhl, so dass er sie mit einem einfachen Handgriff erreichen konnte) und mit dem Fotoalbum bewaffnet setzte er sich.   
  
Schon nach der ersten Seite kamen Erinnerungen hoch, Erinnerungen an eine noch gar nicht all zu lang verstrichene Zeit. Sakano entfuhr ein Seufzer. "Ja, was waren das noch für Zeiten gewesen", dachte er sich. Das Album enthielt lauter Fotos aus der Gründungszeit von Bad Luck, von ihrem Gründungstreffen, von ihrem ersten Proberaum und von den 3 Freunden bei ihrem ersten Live-Konzert (das nur karg besucht war), auf einer kleiner Waldbühne.   
  
"Mhh", Sakano schwelgte in Erinnerungen und brabbelte leicht vor sich hin. "Damals waren wir 3 einfach unzertrennlich, alles machten wir zusammen, wir waren halt ein eingeschworener Haufen, egal ob es um Belange der Band oder um private Probleme ging. Immer konnten wir uns aufeinander verlassen. Unser 3er Team konnte keiner bezwingen, wir waren unschlagbar." Ein kleines Lächeln entfuhr ihm in dieser melancholischen Stimmung.   
  
Doch als er an das jetzt und heute dachte, umfing ihn eine Woge der Traurigkeit. Inzwischen gingen sie alle vermehrt ihren eigenen Weg. Shuichi'chan hatte Yuki, seinen festen Freund, der ihn immer in Anspruch nahm. Hiroshi hatte Suguru, mit dem er abends öfters - nur sie zwei - neue Accorde einstudierte und Bad Luck - als Band - tja sie war auch nicht mehr das gleiche wie früher.   
  
Er selbst hatte nicht mehr so viel mit ihr zu tun, da sein Managerposten ja an K - ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, nur wenn er an ihn dachte - übergeben wurde. So blieb er ganz allein, kein Bandleben was ihn auffing, keine eingeschworrene Clique mehr, die immer da war wenn man sie brauchte. Im Innersten wußte er zwar, das er sich nach wie vor auf seine Freunde verlassen konnte, aber trotzdem umfing ihn ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit... ein leises Wimmern war zu vernehmen, mit dem sich Sakano langsam in den Schlaf schniefte.   
  
Noch vollkommen zerknittert und unausgeschlafen macht sich Sakano am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zum Produktionsstudio "Nittle Grasper". Überall wo er hinsah, entdeckte er frisch verliebte Pärchen, sie schienen ihn förmlich zu verfolgen. Er selbst fühlte sich gar nicht in Frühlingsstimmung, vielmehr war er sauer auf alles und jeden, schließlich hatte er eine grauenhafte Nacht hinter sich, und zu allen Überdruß, wenn er "Glück" hatte, würde ihm K heute den ganzen Tag übern Weg laufen. Allein wenn er daran dachte, wurde ihm schlecht, denn er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, so zu tun, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.   
  
Hiroshi, Suguru und Shuichi waren schon im Studio, als Sakano endlich auch erschien. Sie schienen schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben und sahen ihn nun leicht verwirrt an. Schließlich waren sie es gerade von Sakano nicht gewöhnt, dass er zu spät kam, dafür mußte es schon einen triftigen Grund geben.   
  
Doch Saka'chan schien sich nur wenig um die Freunde zu kümmern, sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und suchte nach K. Erleichtert atmete er aus... Schonfrist. Jetzt erst wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei. Die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde warteten auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Sorry", er versuchte Shuichi, Suguru und Hiroshi mit einer knappen Antwort abzuspeisen, doch so leicht ließen die sich nicht abwimmeln. "Saka'chan damit kannst du uns aber nicht abspeisen", Shuichi trat lächelnd aus der Gruppe hervor und schaute direkt in sein Gesicht. "Ich denke wir 3 haben das Recht, zu erfahren warum unser sonst so pünktlicher Producer heute zu so später Stunde erscheint. Da scheint uns doch, als wenn da was im Busch wäre... na wie heißt sie?" Nun blickte er verschmitzt zu seinem Freund. Sakano versuchte mit seinen Händen abzuwedeln. "Ähm", leicht verlegen blickte er Richtung Fenster: "Was denkt ihr denn, es gibt natürlich keine."   
  
"Gut zu wissen", mit einem scherzenden Unterton kamen diese 3 Worte aus Richtung Tür, von einer Stimme, die Sakano die ganze Nacht schon nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Mr. K hatte in diesen Moment das Zimmer betreten. Als Sakano ihn sah, sackten ihm fast seine Beine weg. Er mußte sich schon eingestehen, dass K eine imposante und attraktive Erscheinung war, die Mädchen rissen sich wahrscheinlich um ihn. Verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf, was ging es ihn an wie K bei den Mädchen ankam, und doch... wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, interessierte ihn das brennender als alles andere zur Zeit.   
  
"Gut zu wissen? Warum?" Sakano schien die anderen 3 gar nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf K. Seine Frage war leicht provozierend gemeint, doch K antwortete ganz locker: "Na damit wir sicher sein können, dass dein hübsches Köpfchen ganz unserer Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet ist".  
  
Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder hatte er 'hübsches Köpfchen' wirklich leicht betont? "Ach verflixt", Sakano schüttelte sich innerlich "Jetzt lege ich schon irgendwelche Hirngespinste in seine Worte, ich sollte nicht alles so überbewerten."  
  
"Darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen." Es war schon einen Tick zu bekräftigt daher gesagt, so das man es ihm nicht wirklich ab nahm. Da die anderen aber das Wortgefecht von Sakano und K nur mit Verwunderung verfolgt hatten, schien ihnen das nicht weiter aufgefallen zu sein.   
  
Endlich wandte sich Hiroshi an K und durchbrach damit die Anspannung, die im Raum herrschte. "Und? Konntest du alles klären?". Sakano war seinem Freund mehr als dankbar, dass er das Gespräch übernommen hatte.   
  
"Was denkt ihr von mir", K holte bei diesen Worten einer seiner vielen Waffen zum Vorschein und betrachtet sie eingehend. "Die TV Chefs von CME haben mir förmlich aus der Hand gefressen, wir können den Auftritt nächste Woche nach holen."  
  
"Kein Wunder bei deinen Methoden", dachte sich Sakano und blickte auf die Waffe. Er wußte sehr gut, wie freiwillig die TV Chefs diesen Handel eingegangen waren. K's Methoden waren oft sehr rabiat, aber führten immer zum Ziel. Um so mehr brachte ihn der Kuss zum grübeln, denn der war so ganz anders als K's sonstige Art. Zwar brannte er so massiv und tief, wie wahrscheinlich nie zuvor ein Schuß aus K's Waffen, doch gleichzeitig war er so sanft und irgendwie zurückhaltend gesetzt worden. In einer Art die er zum ersten Mal an K registriert hatte. Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihm auf. Wieder blickte er verlegen zum Fenster und tat als wenn er die vorbeifliegenden Vögel beobachten würde.   
  
"Da bin ich aber froh", meinte Shuichi. "Sakano hatte gestern schon befürchtet, dass du uns den Kopf abreißen würdest, wenn du von dem Patzer erfahren würdest... " "Naja, ich hatte gestern einen guten Tag. Aber lasst es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, es wäre schlecht fürs Image von Bad Luck, wenn es dann heißt 'Frontsänger vergaß vor lauter Liebesgeflüster Live Auftritt' ", erwiderte daraufhin K sachlich, ohne eine Regung in den Worten. Das war zu viel für Sakano, mit einer flüchtigen Ausrede, er müßte noch zu einem Termin, verließ er das Zimmer.   
  
Suguru, Hiroshi und Shuichi sahen ihn mit dem leicht irritierten Blick nach, mit dem sie ihn auch im Studio begrüßt hatten. Sie wußten alle 3, das mehr hinter all dem stand als Sakano zugeben wollte, nur worum es ging vermochte keiner zu erraten. Und K... K sah ihn mit einem ganzen anderen Blick hinterher, einen Blick der nichts und alles verriet.   
  
Sakano zog verloren durch die Straßen und Gassen, ziellos irrte er umher. An einem kleinen Straßencafe, versteckt in einer kleinen Seitenstraße machte er dann endlich halt und bestellte sich einen Tee zur Beruhigung. "Verdammt!!!", Sakano war auf sich sauer: "Warum bringt mich dieser Kerl nur so durch einander." Er verstand sich selbst kaum mehr.   
  
Plötzlich sah er Yuki winkend auf sich zu kommen. "Morgen Sakano, was treibst du denn hier zu so früher Stunde, mußt du nicht im Studio arbeiten?" "Ich hab gerade einen Außentermin mit einem wichtigen Agenten hinter mir", versuchte er so überzeugend wie möglich zu antworten. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob Yuki ihm das abnahm, jedoch setzte der sich erst einmal zu ihm.   
  
Eine Weile sagte keiner was von beiden, bis Yuki endlich das Schweigen brach. "Ich hoffe Shuichi bekam nicht all zu viel Ärger, das er gestern dank mir (Sakano meinte eine leichte Röte in Yuki's Gesicht zu bemerken) den Auftritt verpaßt hat", leichte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Oh der Ärger hielt sich in Grenzen, K konnte das wieder mit der TV Firma geradebiegen." Erleichterung machte sich auf Yuki's Gesicht breit. Schüchtern fragte Sakano: "Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" "Nein, er ist eine Nervensäge, die es weiß, mich immer wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen... " Erstaunt sah er Yuki an, der anfing zu lächeln. "Ja, natürlich liebe ich ihn. Ohne meinem Wuschelkopf würde mir etwas auf der Welt fehlen, etwas sehr entscheidendes. Nur er kann mich so sehr provozieren, so verletzten, so in Rage versetzen, so enttäuschen und mich andererseits so glücklich machen."   
  
Nachdenklich vernahm Sakano diese Worte. "Und dich stört es nicht, das Shuichi männlich ist. Ich meine, ist das für dich normal? Früher hattest du doch auch nur Freundinnen und keinen Freund?" "Dich scheint ja heute irgendwas zu bedrücken?" Yuki versuchte in Saka'chans Gesicht zu lesen, doch dieser senkte seinen Blick und meinte nur leise und leicht beleidigt: "Du mußt es mir ja nicht sagen." Yuki schien zu verstehen. Als wenn diese Worte ihm die gewünschte Antwort gegeben hätten, die er in Sakanos Gesicht zu lesen versucht hatte.   
  
"Nun, es stimmt schon, das ich zuvor nur Freundinnen hatte mit denen ich das Bett teilte, natürlich nicht so viele wie mir die Presse andrehen will." Yuki machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiterfuhr: "Aber bei der Liebe geht es nicht darum, ob man männlich oder weiblich ist. Die Liebe läßt diesen Unterschied einfach gar nicht zu. Wenn es einen erwischt, kann man sich nur schwer dagegen wehren. Tut man es doch, landet man in einem Unglück oder macht sich daran gleich selbst kaputt. Wenn dein Herz sagt, diese Person ist die richtige für dich, dann solltest du deinem Herz trauen und es nicht fragen 'Warum' . Es wird schon die richtige Entscheidung für dich getroffen haben. Versuche nie das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, denn es wird dich innerlich auffressen. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Gib demjenigen, der sich in dein Herz eingenistet hat, einfach eine Chance, denn wenn er es bis in dein Herz geschafft hat, hat er diese Chance auch verdient." Yuki sprach sehr bedächtig und doch sehr deutlich. Sakano verstand, was er ihm damit sagen wollte und war ihm sehr dankbar für die Worte. Selbst wußte bzw. wollte er nicht zugeben, warum ihn das so sehr beruhigte, aber es gab ihm einfach in diesen Moment das Gefühl, das nichts verwerfliches dabei war jemanden zu lieben, der nicht hundertprozentig mit einem oder ohne einen in das Muster der Gesellschaft paßte.   
  
"Danke", mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freund. Er wandte sich noch an die Bedienung und bezahlte seinen Tee, um sich dann auf den Rückweg zum Studio zu machen. "Komisch", dachte er sich: "Die Bedienung war eigentlich wunderhübsch, ein wahrer blonder Engel, trotzdem bekam ich kein Herzklopfen. Yuki hat wohl Recht, Liebe kann man nicht ein und ausschalten. Wenn sie da ist, ist sie da und man sollte nicht versuchen sie zu unterdrücken, andererseits sollte man nicht versuchen, krampfhaft jemanden Gefühle entgegen zu bringen, der einem nichts bedeutet."   
  
Als er um die letzte Ecke bog und schon die Eingangstür des Studios vor Augen hatte, schweifte sein Blick nach links und er erkannte hinter einem Auto K. Doch er war nicht allein, bei ihm stand eine blonde gut gebaute Frau in einem kurzen, roten Kleid. Sie war zauberhaft, einfach eine atemberaubende Schönheit. Es schien sich um ein Abschied zu handeln, denn K nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und drückte sie zärtlich. Sakano verschlug es den Atem, sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben.   
  
"Nichts anmerken lassen", versuchte er sich einzureden und machte sich unsicheren Schrittes auf den Weg zum Eingang. Er vernahm noch einmal K's Stimme, die etwas wie "Schau Katha, ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen." aussprach, als er nun schnelleren Schrittes endlich die Tür zum Studio erreichte und fluchtartig in ihr verschwand. K blickte sich in diesem Moment um, und sah Sakano hinter der Tür verschwinden. Ein leichtes Unbehagen überfiel ihn....   
  
"Dieser verfluchte Dreckskerl", Sakano war sauer, sauer auf sich und seine Verletzlichkeit. Denn was er da eben mit seinen eigenen Augen ansehen mußte, traf ihn im Innersten. "Eifersucht, ja Eifersucht", er mußte es einfach zugeben. Er war schrecklich eifersüchtig und diese Eifersucht steigerte seien Wut ins Unermeßliche. Was wagte dieser Kerl. Erst brachte er ihn mit einem Kuss so durcheinander, das er kaum noch geradeaus laufen konnte und dann flirtete er mit der Nächstbesten an der nächsten Straßenecke.   
  
Ja, er war verliebt, unsterblich und unglücklich. Er mußte es sich eingestehen, K hatte sich einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert, ohne das er es bemerkt oder gewollt hätte. Er war einfach da und nicht mehr weg zu denken und das war das schrecklichste. Sakano raufte sich die Haare, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Warum ausgerechnet er, warum konnte es keinen anderen treffen. Mit einer unglücklichen Liebe... wie sollte er damit nur umgehen....   
  
(Zoe, "Love can change so much")   
  
Part 3 ------  
  
Er bemerkte, wie K sich langsam dem Eingang näherte. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick und einer inneren Unruhe sah er sich fluchtartig um. Er konnte, nein er dufte K jetzt auf gar keinen Fall begegnen, dafür fühlte er sich im Moment einfach zu schwach. Doch zum Glück entdeckten seine Augen den Gang zur Kantine. "Eine gute Idee", dachte sich Sakano und wandte sich dem Gang schlagartig und schnellen Schrittes zu.  
  
"Da bist du ja." Erschrocken blickte er sich um und sah Shuichi, der auf ihn zugerannt kam. Sakano blieb stehen, denn ignorieren konnte er seinen Freund nicht, das würde zu sehr auffallen und er hatte am heutigen Tage wahrlich genug Spielraum zu Spekulationen gegeben. Es wußte, das seine Freunde ihn zur Zeit mit besonders wachen Augen und Sorgfalt betrachteten bzw. analysierten.   
  
"Oh Shuichi, ich hatte dich gar nicht kommen sehen", erwiderte er mit noch leicht belegter Stimme. "Du scheinst deine Gedanken zur Zeit wirklich woanders zu haben", meinte sein Freund schmunzelnd und zwinkerte ihm zu, als wenn er wüßte in welche Richtung Sakanos Probleme gingen. "Nichts da", wedelte Sakano mit erhobenen Händen ab.  
  
"Na, ist ja auch egal, jeder hat seine Geheimnisse", Shuichi sah seinen Freund noch einmal durchdringend an, bevor er schulterzuckend fortfuhr: "Komm lieber mit mir hoch und hör dir den neuen Song an. Hiroshi und Suguru haben ihn alleine zusammengebastelt und Yuki'chan (ein Strahlen erschien auf Shuichi's Gesicht) hat den Text gesponsert." Ehe Sakano etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schleifte sein Freund ihn schon hinter sich her bis in den 4 Stock des Produktionsstudio.  
  
Als sie den Proberaum erreichten, stand K schon angelehnt an der Tür, als wenn er auf sie beide schon lange warten würde. Irgendwie mußte er an den Beiden unten im Foyer vorbeigehuscht sein, ohne dass einer von ihnen das mitbekommen hatte.   
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich", meinte er lächelnd zu den Zweien. Sakano nahm dieses Lachen bis in die letzte Faser seines Seins auf. Wärme durchfloß seinen Körper und er spürte überall ein leichtes Zittern. Es ging ihm einfach durch Mark und Bein. K sah so wunderschön aus, und im glitzernden Sonnenlicht, welches den Gang erleuchtete, strahlte er noch mehr. In diesem Moment kam Sakano das Bild von der letzten Nacht hoch... sein Kuschelsessel im leuchtenden Mondschein. Er dachte daran, wie schön es war, als er sich dort eingekuschelt hatte... Ob es genauso schön wäre, sich an K anzukuscheln... ?   
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, an was er da dachte. Tiefe Röte stieg in ihm hoch. Damit K und Shuichi das nicht entdecken konnten, kniete er sich hin und tat, als wenn er was auf dem Boden suchen würde.   
  
Nachdem eine kleine Zeit verstrichen war und er sich etwas gefangen hatte, hob er langsam seinen Blick und sah, für ihn überraschend, direkt in K's tiefblaue Augen. Diese Augen irritierten ihn, denn wann immer er in sie blickte, fühlte er sich verloren - so atemberaubend strahlten sie.   
  
"Kann ich dir helfen?" K hatte sich also zu ihm runter gekniet, um ihm zu helfen. Ja verstand er nicht, das gerade er ihm nicht helfen konnte, jedenfalls so wie er sich die Hilfe wünschen würde, fragte sich Sakano. Saka'chans Bewegungen wurden immer unsicherer und stotternd erwiderte er, dass er glaubte, ihm sei ein Geldstück runter gefallen.  
  
K sah zu Shuichi, der noch immer im Gang stand. "Geh du ruhig rein. Spielt den Song lieber noch einmal durch, ich helf unserem Freund noch bei der Suche." Als Sakano das vernahm, blickte er bettelnd zu seinem Freund, dass er bleiben möge, aber Shuichi schien den Blick nicht zu registrieren und so schloß sich kurz darauf die Tür zum Proberaum hinter ihm.  
  
"Ich bin verloren", dachte Sakano sich. K drehte sich jetzt so zu ihm, dass Sakano ihn direkt anblicken mußte. "Sakano sag, was ist mit dir los? Ich mache mir Sorgen", seine Stimme klang sanft und wärmend und schlich sich damit wieder ganz tief in Saka'chans Innerstes. Sein Körper schien zu beben in K's Gegenwart und er hoffte nur, dass dies sein Freund nicht mitbekommen würde.   
  
Einerseits fühlte er sich pudelwohl in K's Nähe und andererseits wie verdammt in der Hölle. Er war so in Gedanken verloren, das er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie K sich zu ihm rüberbeugte und eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht strich. Erschrocken fuhr Sakano zusammen. "Laß das", fauchte er K an, der daraufhin zurückschrak.  
  
"Daß ist es also."  
  
"Ohja, das ist es", entgegnete Sakano leicht verbittert. K stand auf und Sakano glaubte, Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu lesen. "Du kannst mich nicht leiden? Nicht wahr?", fragend sah K ihn an. "Nein das ist es nicht", Sakano erschrak selbst über seine heftig bebende Stimme.   
  
"Du kannst mich nicht leiden. Mich, mein Auftreten, meine Art und Weise Dinge zu regeln und ach was weiß ich", K schien innerlich getroffen zu sein. Sakano wußte nicht, was er machen sollte, er wollte K beruhigen und ihm versichern, dass er ihn sogar sehr gut leiden konnte, ja ihn sogar sehr brauchte, aber das würde doch seine tiefsten Gefühle preisgeben.   
  
"K..." Sakano, der nun ebenfalls aufstand, bewegte sich einen Schritt auf K zu. Noch immer wußte er nicht, wie er K davon überzeugen konnte, das er ihm weitaus mehr bedeutete als er glaubte. Sakano erkannte jetzt nicht nur Enttäuschung in K's Gesichtszügen, nein, es war auch noch ein anders Gefühl, das er dort entdeckte... Traurigkeit.   
  
Es erschütterte ihn tief, den sonst so starken Manager von Bad Luck so zermürbt im Gang stehen zu sehen. Und wahrscheinlich war es dieser Ausdruck, der ihn dazu trieb, K in die Arme zu schließen und ihn einfach festzuhalten. Sein Kopf lehnte auf K's Schulter, die, wie er feststellte, wie K's ganzer Körper leicht zitterte. "Vielleicht, vielleicht war es ja doch kein Scherz und sein Kuss gestern war ehrlich", dachte sich Sakano hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Endlich schloß auch K seine Arme um den bebenden Körper von Sakano und hielt ihn einfach nur fest, so fest, das ihm keiner Saka'chan je wieder wegnehmen konnte.   
  
Doch dieses Gefühl der Zweisamkeit hielt nicht lange an, denn plötzlich stieß K ihn von sich weg. "Ich brauche nicht dein Mitgefühl", meinte er wirsch.   
  
"Aber... aber", nur Wortbrocken kamen über Saka'chans Lippen. Als wenn ihm ein Brett vor den Augen entfernt würde, erkannte er, dass K genauso verletzlich war wie er selbst. Er besaß die gleichen Zweifel. Ohne richtig zu wissen was er tat, zog er K zurück in seine Arme und presste, zwar noch ungeschickt, aber trotzdem voller Leidenschaft, seine Lippen auf K's Mund.  
  
Part 4 ------  
  
Sakano bemerkte, wie sich K's Augen weit öffneten. Und obwohl ein seltsames Glitzern in ihnen erschien, das den Blick verschleierte, konnte er in K's Augen lesen wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Sie verrieten ihm, das K nie damit gerechnet hätte... aber es wunderte ihn nicht minder, dass er seine seine Lippen auf K's gepreßt hatte. Der Wunsch dies zu tun, war einfach über ihn gekommen und es war geschehen, ohne das er recht wußte, wie und warum.   
  
Er spürte, das K sich nicht gegen diesen Kuss sperrte, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Langsam und zärtlich erwiderte sein Freund die Leidenschaft. Noch einmal flammte der Gedanke auf, das es falsch war, was er tat, doch von K's Mund zu kosten war für ihn das Schönste, was er je erlebt hatte. So verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Dieser Moment war einfach zu wertvoll, um darüber nachzudenken, was Sein oder was Nicht Sein durfte. Er liebte die Person in seinen Armen wie keine andere und es war ihm egal, dass diese Person männlich war...   
  
"Ach, wenn es K nur genauso erginge", Sakano bangte um die Liebe seines Freundes... und dieses Bangen war schlimmer als jede Folter, denn die Ungewissheit zerschnitt ihm fast das Herz und raubte ihm den letzten Verstand den er besaß. Doch für nichts auf dieser Welt, egal wie kostbar es war, hätte er diesen Zeitpunkt, diese Gefühle, dieses Bangen tauschen wollen.  
  
Langsam hob K seine Hände um mit ihnen zärtlich Sakanos Kopf zu umschliessen. Hingebungsvoll küßte er seinen Mund, seine Augenlider... seine glühenden Wangen. Sakano spürte jede Faser seines Seins und es raubte ihm den Atem. Dieses Gefühl, es war einfach so wunderschön... und so richtig... ja genau es war richtig... seine letzten Zweifel verflogen.   
  
Als K mit seinen Küssen stoppte, konnte ihn Sakano nur noch mit verträumten und verklärten Augen ansehen. Alles um ihn herum war unwichtig, alles war egal, nur K zählte und sonst nichts und niemand. Sanft strich K ihm übers Gesicht. "Du bist so wunderschön." Voller Leidenschaft hatte er diese paar Worte ausgesprochen und Sakano kamen die Tränen. K bemerkte dies und küßte sie ihm weg. Sakano selbst war zu benommen, er realisierte nur, dass sein Herz vor Glückseligkeit fast zersprang.  
  
Liebevoll umfaßte K Sakanos Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Ausgang. Sie verstanden sich, auch ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte. In diesem Moment wollten sie beide nur eins, allein sein. Es war ihnen egal, was Shuichi und Co von ihnen denken würden. Nur eine Frage brannte Sakano noch auf den Lippen, bevor er sich allem hingeben konnte.  
  
"Wer ist sie?" K stockte in seiner Bewegung und sah zu Sakano, er wußte in diesem Moment nicht, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte, seine Gedanken waren zur Zeit ganz woanders. Deswegen fragte er verständnislos "Wer?"   
  
Sakano fiel es sichtlich schwer. Schließlich sollte K nicht denken, dass er ihm nicht vertraute. Denn noch nie hatte er jemandem so vertraut wie K... er wollte einfach nur Gewissheit haben für das, was ihm sein Herz schon längst sagte... nämlich dass K ihn und zwar nur ihn liebte.   
  
"Nun... das Mädchen vor dem Produktionsstudio." K schien langsam zu erahnen auf was er hinaus wollte. "Du meinst Katha?" Schweigend... und nur mit einem Nicken erwiderte er die Frage. K lächelte als er ihm antwortete und strich dabei leicht über Sakanos Hals. "Das spukt also in deinem kleinen Köpfchen rum... Oh Saka'chan, sie ist nur eine entfernte Verwandte aus Deutschland, die über 2 Wochen bei mir gewohnt hat. Und ich hoffe nur, du glaubst mir, denn wenn nicht...."   
  
Schweigen trat ein... "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann wüßte ich nicht, was ich machen soll." Nun sah er ihn fragend, mit gequältem Ausdruck in den Augen, an. Doch Sakano antwortete ihm nicht, er bewies ihm sein Vertrauen einfach, indem er sich an K ankuschelte.  
  
Zusammen fuhren sie in K's Auto zu Sakanos Appartment. Während der ganzen Fahrt ruhte K's Hand auf dem linken Bein seines Freundes. Sakano fühlte sich pudelwohl, er kam sich vor wie im Himmel... wie ein Suchender, der endlich sein Zuhause gefunden hat... wie ein Ertrinkender der gerettet wurde... einfach nur glücklich.  
  
Händchenhaltend machten sie sich auf den Weg vom Parkplatz zur Wohnung. Endlich oben vor der Appartmenttür angekommen, wandte sich K zu Sakano und umschlang ihn eng. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Sakano mußte arg schlucken, er hatte es zwar die ganze Zeit gehofft und irgendwie auch gewußt, doch diese Worte nun zu vernehmen,war mehr als er sich je erträumt hatte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch", gab er ebenfalls flüsternd zurück. "Mehr als ich es dir sagen kann. Durch dich weiß ich erst, was diese 3 kleinen Wörtchen... ich liebe dich... bedeuten. Noch gestern hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, demjenigen im Leben zu begegnen der mich komplett macht. Und... ja, ich hätte auch nie gedacht, das diese Person, die mein Herz in Beschlag nimmt, männlich ist."   
  
"Aber es ist okay für dich... oder?" forschend fragte K nach. Noch nie hatte Sakano ihn so hilflos, so ergeben gesehen. Er wußte, dass er eine ungeheure Macht über K besaß. Doch diese Macht besaß nicht nur er, auch K besaß sie über ihn. "Nein, es ist nicht okay für mich"   
  
Erschrocken blickte K ihn an. "Es ist nicht nur okay, es ist anscheinend das Beste für mich, was hätte passieren können. Ich habe mich in meinen Leben schon öfters glücklich gefühlt, aber das, was ich in deiner Gegenwart fühle ist mehr als das vielfache davon. Ich kann es nicht ausdrücken. Aber, das bisherige Gefühl glücklich zu sein, war nur ein kleiner Hauch im Gegensatz zu dem Sturm, den du in mir wach rufst."   
  
Jetzt war es K, der zum erstemal sprachlos seine Liebe anblickte, dieses Geständnis hatte ihn tiefer als die Seele verwurzelt war, getroffen. Sie küßten sich hingebungsvoll, als sie hinter der Tür zum Apartment verschwanden.  
  
Sakano schlief in dieser Nacht so gut wie noch nie, denn er hatte von nun an einen Beschützer, einen Partner, der ihm immer zur Seite stand. Und es war klar, dass die Kuschelecke, mit dem Sessel und der Decke, ihren Status als Lieblingsplatz von Sakano abtreten mußte.   
  
Von nun an verbrachte Sakano am liebsten die Zeit neben K... egal wo er war. Wenn K da war, fühlte sich alles gut an. Von seinen Ängsten, dass es falsch war, K zu lieben, war schon lange nichts mehr zu spüren. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass seine Freunde diese Beziehung billigen würden, wenn sie sahen, wie er in der Liebe aufblühte. K zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden, war das Schönste und Beste, was ihm je in Leben geschehen war.  
  
ENDE  
  
Ich möchte gerne denjenigen danken, die mir geholfen haben, dass dies die erste Story wird, die ich zu Ende führe. Insbesondere Piako (die mich mit ihren Fanfics sehr inspiriert hat... sie ist für mich die beste Fanfic Schreiberin die ich gesehen bzw. gelesen habe), meinem Hivermausi (ich wollte auch mal was kreatives machen und da ich zeichnerisch nie in die Nähe deiner Werke kommen werde, versuche ich es mit dem schreiben) und all denjenigen die mich kritisiert haben und mich immer wieder anstachelten etwas umzuschreiben bzw. umzuformulieren . Aber mein aller größtes Dankeschön geht an Enemenemuh! (du siehst mit Ausrufezeichen), ohne sie wäre dieses Fic nie so gut geworden, wie ich es jetzt empfinde. In nur kurzer Zeit bist du mir eine liebe, aber sehr kritische Freundin geworden. DANKE!!!   
  
BAKA dasBlubbs 


End file.
